


Psych You Out In The End

by larold



Series: Carry On My Wayward Psychic [1]
Category: Psych, Supernatural
Genre: Cliffhangers are a Bitch - Freeform, Cockblocking Castiel????, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Destiel sort of i guess, Fluffy Shules but not really fluffy, Going on a date, M/M, Troubles With Brothers - Freeform, angst but not really, its kinda just like a read into the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larold/pseuds/larold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been about a year since Juliet O’Hara figured out Shawn Spencer was not a psychic. And about a year that she thought she knew everything there was to know about him. His deepest, darkest secret. But she was dead wrong. Nowhere near close. </p><p>Takes place in season 9 of Supernatural and Season 8 of Psych.</p><p>(it's only rated M because it cusses a bit and I hint at some sex, mostly between Dean and Cas, and I don't go into detail. A'though,I may change that. I probably won't but there is always a chance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when I wrote this episode 13 was the last episode to air of Supernatural and episode 5 of Psych was the last to air so there will be spoilers from both series up until those points. That is until I decide I want to change that.

Prologue

It had been about a year since Juliet O’Hara figured out Shawn Spencer was not a psychic. And about a year that she thought she knew everything there was to know about him. His deepest, darkest secret. But she was dead wrong. Nowhere near close.

Everything was fine between them. Juliet trusted Shawn more than ever now, and in fact, the night that everything took a turn for the worst, had started out pretty good.

The couple had just finished up a case about a murderer who staged his killings to look like suicides, so they went out to celebrate. Late night, fancy restaurant, no talk about work. That is until Shawn’s phone rang.

His face scrunched up like he was confused, and he shifted in his seat. The edge of the table cloth swayed when his legs brushed it. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. His intention was to just shut it off, but of course, it didn’t happen that way. His eyes caught the display, and he locked onto the number. It had no name, just ten digits. It would’ve looked like an ordinary ‘buy our stuff’ call, but not to Shawn. He looked up and shot an apologetic look to the girl sitting across from him.

“Hello?” Shawn asked the silence.  
“Shawn?” A deep male voice responded. Shawn’s eyes widen in shock. He knew who the man was instantly, he _had_ lived with him and his brother for a few months, but he also knew better than to have whatever conversation they were about to have in front of Jules.

“Hold on.” He told the phone, then to his girlfriend he added, “Jules, sweetheart, I’m going to have to step outside to take this. I’m sorry.” Then he got up, and stalked silently to the doors.

When he was outside he asked, “You still there?”

“Of course I am; I called you for a reason.”  

Shawn rolled his eyes. “And that is?”

“We need your help. There’s been a few murders that look kind of…odd…to us, and… we need help.”

“Okay I know a guy who-,” Shawn started, but he got cut off.

“No Shawn.  We need _you_. Your presence, your being, your figgin mind. Whatever you call it. We need you.”

“I don’t hunt anymore Dean. You know that. You know I’m not psychic either, so what could I do anyway.” Shawn sighed.

Dean did too. “You were a damn good hunter Shawn, so don’t ask me that. And Abigail wasn’t your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that? It was a demon, not you.”

“Of course Abigail was my fault. I refused to get the fucking tattoo; she almost died because of me. And what the hell would I tell Jules anyway? Hmm? That a couple of guys want me to skip town for an unknown amount of time to kill a… what are you even hunting?”

Dean was silent for a beat, as if considering, then said, “That’s why we need you.” And as an afterthought added, “You know you miss this. I know you miss this. You were just telling me the other day that you felt like you wanted to get out of crime infested Santa Barbra.”

“Okay A) I said I wanted to leave for a couple of days like on a vacation or something, not a hunting trip. And B) yeah sure, I’ll admit it. I miss it. A lot, but that doesn’t mean I want to go on some damn hunting trip with you and Sam.”

“We’ll be there in the morning. At the psych office. Be there or I’ll come get you at Juliet’s. And I know you don’t want to have to explain this to her.”

“Damn it, Dean. Blackmail? Really? This is what you’ve come to?” Shawn asked. And Dean knew he had him.

“It’s not like there’s another way with you. Be there or I’m telling Jules.”

And then the line went dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to make part of this chapter slightly less confusing, Dean and Cas are together. They don't want to be super open about it, but Shawn, Sam and a few others (who will be revealed later) know. That is all.

_‘Of course Abigail was my fault.’_  
‘What would I tell Jules?’  
‘I miss it. A lot.’  
‘Blackmail? Really?’  
‘Not a hunting trip.’

A hunting trip.

Hunting trip.

Hunting.

That’s all this was. Shawn was just going on a hunting trip. With people who were blackmailing him. Yes, extremely safe.

Juliet didn’t get any sleep that night. She had heard half of Shawn’s conversation with ‘Dean’, and only because she had paid the check and was looking for Shawn so they could go.

Shawn had left a few hours ago. He had come home and fallen asleep. Then he woke up at 2a.m. and left. She tossed and turned in her bed, cold on Shawn’s side, before she got up. She padded into the kitchen at around 3:45. She made herself coffee, took a shower, and got dressed for work.

~

It went on like this for a week before Juliet heard from Shawn. Tossing and turning, getting only a few hours of sleep at a time. (It was as if she were on a stake out. Her body just adjusted to this routine on its own.)  Everything was silent. Gus hadn’t heard anything from him, neither had Mr. Spencer, Chief Vic, or Lassiter; although it seemed Juliet was the only one to care at this moment. Henry told her that right before he started to work for SBPD as a psychic detective, this was the norm for Shawn. He would disappear without a word and then turn up in a week or so.

The last time he left, he was gone for months. He didn’t even try to contact anyone. Henry and Gus were worried sick. He was filed in a missing persons report, but all Gus and his dad could do was wait. He came back, like he always did, but he really wasn’t the same. He cussed more, he didn’t date, and he drank. But he promised not to leave again and he didn’t. It took a few weeks after he came back to get into the swing of things, but once he did, he got his first stable job.

Working at the Santa Barbra Police Department.

And after a few cases he shifted into his old habits easily. He stopped getting drunk almost every night, and he hardly ever lost his temper. Nothing seemed to scare him, not one murder, not one suicide, not one case.

But anyway, to say Juliet was relieved when he finally called would be a gross understatement.

“Jules?”

“Shawn?!” Juliet responded gleefully. It wasn’t a number she recognized, but the voice was unmistakably his.

“Hi,” he said, but his voice was sort of drowned out by others.

“Hi.” She replied with a smile. “What are you doing?” she asked, curios as to what was making those god awful noises.

“Oh, just finishing up a trip in South Dakota. Some friends and I were I was visiting an old colleague of ours. Hold on, Jules.” Shawn said, he put the phone to his chest to try and quiet what he was saying but all it did was muffle it a bit. “SAM! Shut the fuck up.  I’m on the phone with Jules.” There was another muffled voice that replied with something that sounded like a ‘FUCK YOU!’ but the noise stopped nonetheless.

“Sorry about that. How’s Santa Barbra? Still crime infested as ever?” Shawn asked her.

Juliet smiled again, “We haven’t had a case all week, but that’s completely fine by me. I just want some days to relax.”

“Relax.” Shawn said the word as if he had never heard the word before. There was a short laugh on his side of the phone and Shawn echoed it. “Yeah, that sounds nice. When I come back we are so going to Florida. It’s cold as hell up here.”  There were more muffled voices, a door slamming, and then a tired sigh, “Jules I have to go. I’m-“

~

“What the hell Dean?” Shawn asked as Dean threw the burn phone he had been using to talk to Jules on in a dumpster. They had just finished up with the case he had been dragged into. It was actually quite easy, and Shawn had found himself wondering if they really even needed help in the first place. (Let alone _his_ help.) But for his excellent work, Shawn had been ‘granted’ a phone call to Jules, Gus, his dad or whatever. Shawn had rolled his eyes at Dean’s phrasing.

“Time to eat, c’mon.”

Shawn sighed, but followed the man anyway because he was hungry. They were somewhere in North Carolina, and in walking distance of good diner they had found on their first day in town. He had lied to Juliet about where they were, yeah, he’ll admit that, but it came with the job. She couldn’t know. He had to keep her as innocent as possible.

“What about Sam? And is your angel joining us?” Shawn asked, stepping up next to his friend. Dean looked like he was about to slap him. “Oh come on, Dean. Are you still denying it? I know the signs; you are in _looooove_ with each other. It’s blatantly obvious that you two are together.”

“We’re not- wait, he talks to you? Since when?” Dean scoffed.

“Umm… since you first introduced us basically. He comes and visits me like once or twice a week. Most of the time he asks me about the cases you’re working on and how he can help or if I know anything that would help, but sometimes he asks me about what to do about you.” Shawn looked up to make sure he was still listening, and the smirk on his face told him he was. “He is so infatuated with you. I don’t know why, really. You’re just a 35 year old man with commitment issues but graced with a pretty face.” Dean bumped the smaller man’s shoulder, his smirk turning into a full blown smile.

The two walked up the side of the street until they reached the diner. Shawn waited until they had ordered their food (two burgers with a one large fry to share) before he breached another sensitive topic.

“So… you and Sam?”

“What?” Dean asked with a weird look on his face.

“Well,” Shawn started, “there seems to be a lot of… tension between you two. More than usual.”

Dean sighed and his face crumbled. “You’re like a fucking therapist."

Shawn smirked but made the ‘go on’ gesture with his hands.

“I told you about the trials right?”

Shawn nodded.

“And Ezek- I mean Gadreel?”

Shawn nodded.

“What about Crowley going into Sam to cast out Gadreel?”

Shawn hesitated. “Cas told me that part actually. Is that what Sam’s miffed about? Jesus.” He said, casting his eyes heavenwards.

 “Shawn…”

“Shut up, Dean. This has been going on for-freaking-ever. You do something he doesn’t like and then all of the sudden you aren’t brothers anymore. It’s annoying. Family comes before everything.”  Shawn was beyond angry at Sam. He’s his brother for Christ’s sake!

Dean looked upset, “How did you know about the ‘not brothers’ thing?”

Shawn rolled his eyes, wondering why he even tries with this man. “The angel you sleep with told me. He was pretty pissed off at both of you for being so childish and immature.”

“Pissed off? Castiel, angel of the Lord, pissed off? At me?”

“You’ve changed him Dean. Love has a habit of doing that to people.” Shawn said evenly, but his tone had definitely softened. Dean chocked on his drink and glared at Shawn.

“Is this another thing you and your new best friend talk about?” He asked.

Shawn rolled his eyes, “Don’t be such dick, Dean. It’s just something I can see. He’s been in love with you since he pulled you out of hell. You’ve been in love before; you should see it in the way he looks at you. Hell, I see it in the way _you_ look at him.”

“No chick flick moments, Shawn.” Dean said, his voice hard. But both of them knew that Shawn was right.

Shawn wanted to say more, he never really had learned when to stop with Dean, but Dean was pissed at the moment, and he could see that, so he didn’t press him.

The food had arrived around the time Shawn started his rant about his angel and him being in love and some shit, so they finished it a few minutes later, both of them having lost most of their appetite but still eating half of their burgers).

~

It wasn’t until later that night that Dean discovered he really wasn’t mad at Shawn.

Dean couldn’t sleep, tomorrow’s plan had him pretty wired, so he took Baby and together they drove for miles. Around one a.m. or so, Dean headed back to the ramshackle motel they were staying in.

 A quarter of the way there Dean started having doubts. Doubts about today, tomorrow, and the indefinite amount of tomorrows to come.

Half of the way back Dean’s mind wandered to Cas. He was going to flip when he found out.

When Dean was only a few miles away from his destination, he pulled off onto a lonely back road. He turned the engine off, set his head on the steering wheel (because this felt so stupid and he was exhausted all of the sudden), and prayed.

His angel showed up almost immediately after the _‘hey Cas’_ Dean had uttered in his mind. And the first words out of his mouth were, “I won’t let you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger bitches! Heeheehee, Sorry, I don't normally do this. 
> 
> ANYWAY! I'm friggn' tired. I stayed up till 2:30 last night and then woke up at 5:15 for school. GOD DAMNIT!! so yeah. That's all for now. bye.


	3. Chapter 3

“Cas, don’t be unreasonable.” Dean soothed.

“As far as I know, I’m not.” Cas snarked, and at that moment Dean knew Shawn was right; he really had changed Cas. No longer was the angel in the trench coat who ‘didn’t understand that reference.’ Cas had been watching him; watching him since the day he pulled the hunter out of hell. Even when he couldn’t be seen, like all those times he thought he saw him, or heard his wings. Cas was still watching, and he probably would never stop. Dean (and Sam) had taught Cas without knowing it. And now, Castiel was showing Dean what he had learned.

“Cas…” Dean tried again, but he found himself unable to finish his sentence as his eyes were assaulted with Castiel’s unnaturally blue ones. The angel took advantage of his lost thought and continued on with his.

“Shawn is a friend of mine, Dean. What if you get him hurt? Juliet would castrate you, and I don’t think I can come to terms with that.”

Cas was still talking, but Dean couldn’t really concentrate on what he was saying. His mind was elsewhere, thinking of things that he shouldn’t be. Like how he had missed about his angel. They had been apart from each other for a week, even Dean thought it was pathetic. But he couldn’t help but think that maybe Shawn was...again.

  _I am_ such _a girl,_ Dean thought. He just listened to Castiel’s voice drone on about something; Dean was listening, he was, and maybe, if Cas’ voice wasn’t so fucking distracting, he would understand what he was saying more. It shouldn’t be legal to have such a sexy voice like his. Like the rumble of a perfectly in tune car engine. Dean smiled.

Castiel stopped in the middle of his rambling when he saw Dean’s smile. He obviously wasn’t paying attention, and, by one _teeny tiny_ peek into his brain, Cas could see that he was thinking of him. And once he knew that _he_ couldn’t keep the goofy grin off his face. Cas looked down and his smile widened.

Castiel cupped the side of Dean’s face and leaned in to kiss his hunter softly. It ended quickly, though, as Dean felt the erection he didn’t know he had, dissipate. They both pulled away and leaned back into their seats.

“Not yet.” Cas said.

“Cock-blocking piece of shit.” Dean mumbled. He hated it when Cas used his angel mojo on him without asking first, and his boyfriend, lover, partner, or whatever you want to call it just mojo’ed his erection away. But he supposed that was a good thing, considering the conversation they were having. But it’s not like you can blame him, Castiel was a sex god with a-

“Dean.”

“Right, sorry. So Shawn…” Dean trailed off and fidgeted in his seat, slightly scooting bit closer to the angel.

“Yes, Shawn. Bottom line Dean, your plan is dangerous and stupid.” Cas said, hoping to end it there, and to start the process of relieving the throbbing he had going on below his belt. They hadn’t done anything sexual for a week and they were both horny as hell. He unconsciously moved his hand to rest just an inch away from Dean’s leg.

“Try and see they bigger picture, angel.” Dean said, knowing full well what that word did to him. It was a ‘bedroom-only’ term, (kind of like Castiel’s cursing) but Dean was pretty good at getting what he wanted, and was going to use the means he found necessary to do just that.

Dean took Cas’ hand that had been placed so close to him without touching, and kissed his pointer finger. Then he kissed the back of his hand, then wrist, and started to make a line of sweet sloppy kisses up Castiel’s arm.

“We… need… Shawn for… this… Can’t you… see that… sweetheart?” Dean asked in between kisses.

“A week,” Castiel gasped. Dean had run out of arm to kiss so he just slid right onto Cas’ lap and sucked on his neck. “Let Shawn go home for a week, then I’ll heeeeelllllllp.” Castiel moaned the last word as Dean found the sensitive spot on his neck and bit down softly. Then he quickly licked at the fast forming bruise.  

Dean smiled against his neck, pulling off slightly, “Thank you, Cas.” He said, getting closer to his angel’s lips by the millisecond. As soon as they touched, any self-control they may have had just disappeared.

They went two rounds in the backseat of the Impala, and Dean ended up sleeping until 10:30 the next morning; he regretted sleeping in his car because he got a crick in his neck, and he regretted sleeping so late because Sam bitch and Shawn would tease, but neither of them regretted what they did. Besides, who know when the next time they would be able to do this again would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving, so I'll occupied for about a.........week. 
> 
> See ya then bitches


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on, loves.

_“You know, for a human, you’re very pretty,” the demon mused_ , _tracing the cheek bone of the visibly trembling girl. She looked to be around the age of thirty, no more, with brown hair that was shoulder length. Of course, it was probably longer when it was brushed and clean, but it looked as if she had just rolled-or had been dragged- out of bed,(and she probably had) all sticking up on one side with little tangles and still a bit frizzy. She was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back._

_“Why are you doing this?” The girl asked._

_“Because Lucifer commanded it. He told me too, because he trusts me. This…” the demon gestured to himself, “is just a vessel. He’s not the best person for this, but it’ll get me what I need.” The male demon took a phone out of the jacket pocket. He looked through the borrowed man’s contacts before stopping at the S’s. There was only one, but that’s all he needed. He covered the girl’s mouth with his hand and dialed the number._

_“Shawn! Shawn, please help. Please come help me.” The demon said into the phone._

_“Mary?” Came the disembodied reply._

_‘Mary Lightly’ continued. “Shawn, listen. It’s Abigail. I- I followed Yin to this warehouse and I just found her here.  Shawn, she’s been stabbed.” Shawn asked for the address and the demon rattled it off while trying to act as frantic as possible._

_“Okay Mary, calm down. I’m coming. You aren’t far. I’m coming.”_

_The demon sighed with relief, “Thank you Shawn.”_

_“Anytime Mary.”_

_They continued to talk, Shawn calming ‘Mary’ down. And as Shawn pulled up to the address he had been given he hung up and said he would be there in a second._

_He had tried to call Sam and Dean earlier in the day when he figured out this was about Yin, but they hadn’t picked up. He knew they were in some deep shit dealing with Lucifer and The Horsemen, but it was still unlike them to not pick up or at least call him back. He and Castiel had talked earlier about Yin, but he wasn’t much help because the angel was pretty drained of his powers at the moment. And now he was walking in blind, he just hoped Mary and Abigail were okay._

_He hurried into the seemingly abandoned warehouse following the instructions Mary had given him;_ left, up the stairs, right, right, left, through the door.

_“Shawn!” Abigail yelled when he had finally reached them. “He’s not Mary!”_

_He felt something hit the back of his head, and his vision went fuzzy. Then he collapsed into the world of darkness._

_What he saw when he woke up made him wish he never had. Made him wish he never remembered._

_Abigail’s face, usually so perfect and smooth, was bruised and bloody, stained by tears, with sweat droplets dotting her hair line. She was untied, and was on the ground, but she wasn’t moving. She tried to, but it hurt her too much, so she just laid there and sobbed._

_Shawn sat up, disoriented, with a major headache, and next to the dead body of Mary Lightly. He heard light crying and took solace in the fact that Abigail was alive, no matter what state she was in. There was a noise to his left that made him sit up instantly._

_He pushed his headache to the side when his face was assaulted with holy water. He spit some water that got into his mouth onto the dirty, bloody floor of the warehouse._

_“Just checking.” The person said. Shawn wiped the excess water of his face with his sleeve then looked up to the blonde female. “The name’s Jo.” She said, sticking her hand out. Shawn didn’t take it. Jo huffed and pulled her arm back. “Sam and Dean called me. They said you called them earlier, something about some Chinese shit. They said it was important, and they wanted to come down, but they are working on a case right now. They wouldn’t tell me what it was. Anyways, Dean sent me. I’m like the little sister he never wanted.” As she rambled on and on Jo was doing the standard routine on herself: salt, holy water, sliver knife, (etc…) and when she finished she showed off her work and said, “I’m clean, now will you relax?!”_

_Shawn rolled his eyes, “We have to help Abigail. She is not going to make it unless…” Jo nodded her head, not knowing what to say. And it was at that moment that Abigail rolled onto her back. She saw Shawn with wide eyes and let loose a scream that broke his heart because he knew what had to be done._

Shawn woke up panting heavily for the third time that week. “Fuck,” he breathed. Shawn sat up, careful not to jostle Juliet awake, and he slid out of the covers as quietly as he possibly could. He padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face. It was only 5, but he wasn’t going to get any more sleep. He walked back into the bedroom and put his clothes on.  They were thrown round the room but he eventually found them all. His shoes were somewhere in the living room. He sat down on the ottoman and as he finished tying them he slid his phone out of his pocket. But then he thought twice and bowed his head.

_Castiel, I hope I’m not interrupting anything with Dean at the moment, but-_

“Hello Shawn.”

Shawn looked up and saw Cas standing in front of him in his normal get up, sans the trench coat and suit jacket. Shawn also took notice on how his hair was extra tousled as well as his tie not being hooked around the collar. Shawn smirked as he said, “Demons or your boyfriend?”

“Shut up,” Cas mumbled, fixing his tie and not even bothering with his hair.

“So demons then? Don’t tell Dean, he might get jealous. You know how possessive he gets.” Shawn winked at the angel.

“Just tell me what you wanted, so I can get out of here. I don’t like sneaking around Juliet. She’s a very nice girl, Shawn.” Cas’ deep voice sounded even deeper when he spoke in a hushed tone. “Don’t you think she has a right to know? I mean, you love her right?” Ever since, well, ever since Dean, Cas’ speech had become more… human, for lack of a better word. Or maybe human was the best word; he was always the most uptight angel. You could look at Gabriel and see nothing but human, but Cas was, Cas. He was the angel whose ‘people’ skills where ‘rusty’. But he was the angel with doubts. He was the anomaly.

Shawn stopped him. “Cas, that’s what I need to talk to you about.” He paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. “The dreams are back, Cas. And I _do_ love Juliet. More than anything. That’s why I have to leave. I can’t put her through the hell I put Abigail through.”

Castiel’s face softened and he sat next to Shawn on the ottoman. Cas didn’t look at him when he tried to reassure his friend. “But she doesn’t remember. Abigail has none of those memories. I took them away. I could do the same for you if you weren’t a stubborn jackass.”

“Cas, keep your voice down, Jules will hear. My point is I need to go before something bad happens again. I wouldn’t be able to deal with the knowledge that I harmed Jules in anyway. I would probably sell my soul just to claim my rightful place in hell if I hurt her the way I hurt Abigail. Just, take me to Sam or something, not Dean, because obviously you still have things you left unattended. But I have to get back in. Please Cas?”

Castiel closed his eyes as he said, “Son of a bitch. I can’t believe I’m doing this. Okay fine. Fine.” And then, they disappeared with the sound of flapping wings. Both completely unaware the girl who sat against the wall of the hallway with tears streaming silently down her face in an endless cascade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I resurrected Gabriel, sort of. In my mind he never died. And I kept Jo alive a bit longer but she still dies. 
> 
> Sorry I'm not sorry. Anyways, I'm still un-packing and it totally sucks. Airplanes suck, parents suck. And my cat is sitting in my arms while I'm typing this. She sucks too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait yet a short chapter. I'm on spring break though, so YAY!!!

They had about two weeks together. A good two weeks where Shawn had solved yet another murder. But then the nightmares started. He wouldn’t tell Juliet what the nightmares were about, but she knew they were bad.  He would wake up somewhere between 4a.m. or 5a.m., and he couldn’t find sleep again. He would wake Juliet up, of course, but she would normally stay in bed and wait for the alarm to go off. On the third night of the nightmares, Jules made the worst and the best mistake of her life (well, second best. Falling in love with Shawn was number one.)

When the nightmares first started, Juliet thought it was sleep deprivation from the case, not a nightmare. No way was Shawn, the man who cracked jokes in the face of danger, having a nightmare. On the second night she thought they were just leftover guilt from the case they had just finished.  On the third night, however, Juliet was just confused. His body should have adjusted back into his normal sleep habits, and it wasn’t that huge a case to have this bad of a reaction to.

So, on the third night she thought ‘ _what the hell’_ and followed him out into the hallway.

“Hello Shawn.” Juliet heard, and she paused. She was about ¾ of the way down the hallway which connected the bedrooms to the living room, (and pretty much everything else).

“Demons or your boyfriend?” She heard Shawn say with a small chuckle. _Demons? Like drinking and adultery? Like demons in your closet?_ She wanted to ask, but she stayed silent.

“Shut up.” Said the other person, whom Juliet assumed was a man. _Boyfriend?_ She mused.

“So demons then? Don’t tell Dean, he might get jealous. You know how possessive he gets.” Shawn said. _Dean (wasn’t that the guy’s name on the phone three weeks ago?), boyfriend, man’s voice. Okay, so he’s gay. I see. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that just-_

“Just tell me what you wanted so I can get out of here. I don’t like sneaking around Juliet. She’s a very nice girl Shawn. Don’t you think she has a right to know? I mean, you love her right?”

Juliet froze. She had already sat down against the wall, but her breathing stopped for a good 20 seconds. _Tell me what?_

“Cas,” _Cas? This was Cas?_ “that’s what I need to talk to you about.”

Oh. Shit.

“The dreams are back, Cas.” _Oh, so_ Cas _knows about the nightmares huh?_ “And I _do_ love Juliet. More than anything.”

Thinking back on it, that’s probably where she started crying, because this was starting to sound more and more like an apology.

“That’s why I have to leave. I can’t put her through the hell I put Abigail through.”

_What did Shawn do that was so bad?! And why does this keep coming back to his ex?_

There was the squeak of leather that meant one of the two men in the other room sat down on the furniture.  And then a lull of silence before Cas replied, “But she doesn’t remember. Abigail has none of those memories. I took them away. I could do the same for you if you weren’t a stubborn jackass.”

 _Uh…what?_ But despite her momentary confusion, the tears did not waver. If anything, they were falling harder. The salty water dripped down her chin as she did nothing to stop them.

“Keep your voice down, Jules will hear.” Shawn hissed. “My point is I need to go before something bad happens again. I wouldn’t be able to deal with the knowledge that I harmed Jules in anyway. I would probably sell my soul just to claim my rightful place in hell if I hurt her the way I hurt Abigail.”

It was then that Juliet realized this whole thing with Shawn ‘hurting’ Abigail, was not fully emotional. And it was then that Juliet started to get scared. But not for Shawn; for herself.

Shawn continued. “Just, take me to Sam or something, not Dean, because you obviously still have things you left unattended. But I have to get back in. Please Cas?”

_Sam…was the loud man on the phone._

“Son of bitch. I can’t believe I’m doing this. Okay fine. Fine.”  Cas said. Then there was a sound that was loud yet somehow quiet at the same time and subconsciously reminded Juliet of wings. And then there was silence.

Quickly swiping the tears away with the heel of her hand, Juliet stood. Her back was still to the wall, but at least she was standing. Her head was fuzzy and spinning when she finally started walking. She walked to the kitchen (which was on the other side of the living room), and started the coffee machine. She was going to need it.

~

About an hour later, Juliet found an answer.

After calling Shawn’s phone a million times and looking through all his stuff, she went to the computer. She probably wouldn’t get an answer, but you never know what you might find. She logged in and then simply typed in _‘who is cas?’_ and the first thing that came up was a link to Wikipedia.

 _‘Castiel (_ Supernatural _)’,_ the top read.

The title was paired with a picture (a drawing actually) of a man with black scruffy black hair. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top button un-buttoned, and a dark blue tie that wasn’t on correctly. It hung off to the side and was loose enough that Juliet wondered how it was staying on. Then she remembered this was a drawing and shook herself for confusing reality with fiction again. The whole ensemble was finished off by a tan trench coat that had a smattering of bullet holes throughout the chest area.

 _‘First appearance: ‘_ Lazarus Rising’ _._  
 _Created by: Carver Edlund._  
 _Information._  
 _Nickname: Cas._  
 _Species: Angel.’_

Those were the first things under the picture, but the angel thing struck Juliet to the bone. She scrolled up to the top, back to the picture, where she then noticed the faint (but definitely there) outline of wings. They were shaded a dark color but it almost looked as if they were shadows, not the actual wings.

Jules didn’t really know why, but she kept reading. She knew this had to be fake, but she was kind of curios as to what this was.

 _‘Castiel /k_ _æsti ‘ el/ is a fictional character from the book series ‘_ Supernatural _’ by Carver Edlund who first appears in what was supposed to be the 25 th book. Edlund had published the first 24 books but he couldn’t find anyone to publish anything after that. This, however, doesn’t mean he stopped writing the series. Edlund disappeared in 2010, and shortly after, the rest of his works were leaked online. ‘_Lazarus Rising _’ was the first one, and ‘_ Swan Song _’ was the last. They were uploaded on Amazon by a person called ‘_ beckywinchester176 _’._

_‘In the series, Castiel brings Dean back from Hell and frequently helps him and his brother Sam in their battles with various angels, demons, and other monsters along the way. He is good friends with Shawn, who lived and hunted with Sam and Dean for a few months. Shawn moved back to California but still keeps in touch with both Castiel and the brothers._

_‘_ _As an angel, he possesses a number of supernatural abilities, including the ability to kill demons. Initially, the character demonstrates complete devotion to God and little emotion. However, his interactions and experiences with Dean,_ _[Sam](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Winchester) _ _, and Shawn as well as certain revelations about God and his fellow angels, have a humanizing effect on him. This, despite the stress and harm it causes his character, allows him to develop an independent will as the series progresses and helps the books address topics related to free will. Unlike the stereotypical portrayal of angels, Castiel does not always help people, and is willing to kill innocents if needed.’_

The article went on, and for the life of her, Juliet couldn’t figure out why she kept reading. Every fiber in her being was screaming at her that it was fake. None of it was real. It couldn’t be.

But then she looked it up; the _Supernatural_ books by Carver Edlund, and _mother fucker_ , they were real. Sam, the man she heard on the phone, was real. Dean, the one who started all this with that phone call at the restaurant, was real. Cas…tiel, the angel (apparently) who took Shawn away from her and was there for him when she wasn’t, was real. Beckywinchester176, the girl who put the books on Amazon, was real.

It was all real, and damn it, she needed more coffee.

She called in sick that day, and for some reason ( _this won’t help anything_ her subconscious screamed), started reading the first book.


End file.
